


How To Pretend You're Fine Even Though You Know You're Not

by vilannoying



Series: All Good Things Must Come to an End [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, I'm not a fan of short first chapters yet here I am, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vilannoying/pseuds/vilannoying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was simple, honestly. Daichi loved Suga and that was really all he knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Pretend You're Fine Even Though You Know You're Not

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone! this is part two of my "all good things must come to an end" series. you don't have to read part one to understand this fic, though part one will give you an idea of how this fic is going to turn out as this is fic is based off of part one! please enjoy!

Daichi tried to remember the last time he had said something so completely and utterly stupid. _Never_ , he thought. _Never in my life have I ever said something this fucking stupid before_.

The words had been simple. Simple and stupid, but they were there. And they were heard. Which made it all the more worse for Daichi because now Suga was staring at him with his eyes wide, searching for the words to respond but not knowing where to find them.

The brunet hung his head low, no longer able to look at the person across from him. “Suga, loo-”

“No Daichi, I’m not gonna let you run away from this.” Suga’s voice was level, calm even. Daichi didn’t know how, because he himself was a nervous wreck.

“I’m not running away!”

“You totally are! You were totally gonna take back your confession just now!”

_Confession_. Shit. Inwardly, Daichi suppressed a groan.

_Both third years had been in the gym. It was after practice, and they were more there for nostalgia reasons rather than working on something serious for the team. They didn’t have much time left, being as graduation was rapidly approaching, so for what they considered old times sake they volleyed the ball back and forth to each other._

__

_They made small talk, nothing too fancy as they were content just being like this. It was comfortable. Suga was laughing at something Daichi said at one point and it was in that moment, that moment of togetherness and content and Suga’s laugh and the way he looked and Daichi didn’t know what else but oh god the list could go on forever, that those few words were said._

__

_“Sugawara, I love you.”_

Daichi hadn't intended to say that. In fact, he never really planned to say it to Suga at all, ever, out of fear of what the other might think of him. In a way, the Karasuno captain was facing his worst fear right here and now.

And Suga… Was still Suga. He looked normal, if anything, his brows were pulled together in thought, but Daichi couldn’t really read his face.

“Were you serious?”

“Was I serious?” Daichi repeated the question slowly, almost as if he didn’t really understand what Suga was asking.

“Yes, Daichi! Were you serious? I- I need to know, right now.”

“Of course I was serious, Suga!” The brunet snapped his head up to look at the other as he gave an answer, anxiously anticipating what Suga’s reply was going to be.

Much to Daichi’s surprise (because he really wasn’t expecting this kind of outcome) Suga beamed. He fucking beamed and Daichi doesn’t think he ever saw Suga smile like that since the first day he met him.

“Daichi,” the vice-captain started, words coming out faster as he talked. “Daichi, me too. I mean, I feel the same. I love you too.”

The captain swallowed. “Are _you_ serious?”

“Yes, Daichi! I wouldn’t lie to you.” Suga gripped the volleyball he was holding (when did they stop throwing it?) just a bit tighter. “I mean, you know me. It’s really hard for me to connect with people romantically. You know how I get about that kind of stuff… But you, I don’t know what’s so different about you Daichi but before I realized it I was completely in love with you.”

Daichi had to press his palms into his eyes to keep himself from crying. Captains didn’t cry.He honestly wasn’t expecting anything like this to happen, it was almost too good to be true. Since their first year, when they had become close friends, Daichi had had these kinds of feelings for Suga. He couldn’t stop them and he was so scared that if Suga ever found out Suga would hate him, which was dumb because Suga wasn’t like that.

“Daichi, are you okay?” Suga’s voice was closer now, apparently having walk toward him in the span of him shoving his hands into his face.

“I just,” Daichi took in a deep breath to compose himself, pulling his hands away from his face. “I didn’t think I would ever get to hear you say those words.”

Suga laughed again, light and happy. He wrapped his arms around Daichi, squeezing him tight. “I’ll tell you I love you whenever you want to hear it.”

It was Daichi’s turn to laugh. He returned Suga’s embrace, inhaling his partner’s scent as he did so. “I love you Suga.”

**  
** Suga hummed. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the on coming chapters will be more lengthy than this one. prepare yourselves.


End file.
